Franchir la ligne
by Swato
Summary: Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il grimaça lorsque sa tête recommença à le lancer douloureusement. On l'avait assommé avant de le traîner ici, il n'avait ni portable, ni moyen de joindre ses amis... Sterek.


**Auteur: **Swato

**Pairing: **Sterek

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Prompt: **Je suis gentil et je mords

**Note:** OS écrit lors du marathon des fanfictions ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

**AVERTISSEMENT POUR VIOLENCE !**

Je le dis: cette fic est violente, les détails sont crus, vous êtes prévenus.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**FRANCHIR LA LIGNE  
><strong>

.

Stiles se tassa plus fort dans le fond de la cage dans laquelle on l'avait balancé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, il se força à ravaler la bile qui lui montait à la gorge à trop s'angoisser. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et observa. Il était bon à observer, alors c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Ses doigts passèrent au travers des barreaux et rencontrèrent ce qui semblait être du sable. Quelqu'un avait jeté une couverture au dessus de sa cage mais il n'avait pas fait du bon boulot, le tissus était relevé vers le bas, le laissant apercevoir un feu de camp, des pieds et des dunes. Stiles ferma les yeux, les conversations allaient bon train, il y avait une sorte de bruissement léger...

Ils étaient définitivement près de la mer.

— Quand est-ce qu'il veut commencer à ton avis ? Chuchota quelqu'un.  
>— J'en sais rien mais ça commence à faire long, grommela un autre.<p>

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Qui était "il" ? Il grimaça lorsque sa tête recommença à le lancer douloureusement. On l'avait assommé avant de le traîner ici, il n'avait ni portable, ni moyen de joindre ses amis. S'il avait été un loup-garou comme Scott, il aurait peut-être pu hurler à la lune pour indiquer sa position aux autres.

Stiles n'était _pas_ un loup-garou.

En d'autre circonstance, il en aurait été satisfait. Mais là, sérieusement, ça craignait. Un silence tomba soudainement autour du feu de camp, Stiles se mordit les lèvres, les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à toute vitesse.

— Amène-les.

Stiles tressaillit. La voix était rapeuse, dure, inflexible. Il ignora les battements frénétiques de son coeur et se recula d'avantage dans sa prison de métal, jusqu'à ce que les barreaux glacés s'enfoncent dans son dos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi on l'avait enlevé mais il n'était pas pressé de le découvrir.

Les pieds s'agitèrent derrière la couverture, une paire d'entre eux vint se planter devant sa déglutit difficilement et adressa une prière muette à tout les dieux qu'il connaissait. Le plaid se leva brusquement, il sursauta, clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Un homme avec une barbe impressionnante était penché sur lui, il déverrouilla la porte.

— Sors de là ! Grogna t-il.

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Parce que ses kidnappeurs s'attendaient à ce qu'il sorte tranquillement de là tout seul, bien sagement ?

_Ouaip, c'est beau de rêver._

L'homme râla, il se pencha un peu plus. Première erreur. Stiles prit une bonne poignée de sable et la lança vers lui, en direction de ses yeux. L'homme hurla, recula, trébucha sur ses propres pieds et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Stiles en profita pour sortir de la cage, il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas qu'on le renversait au sol.

Il en eut le souffle coupé. Un grognement rauque le fit se figer. Un frisson glacé lui remonta le long de l'échine.

— Ne le tue pas. Je les aime combattif.

Une main rude le retourna sur le dos, Stiles se retrouva face à deux yeux dorés. Beta. Loup-garou. Il cessa de faire l'abruti. Si ses kidnappeurs avaient été humain, il aurait peut-être pu s'échapper en courant à toutes jambes, mais il était bien renseigné pour savoir qu'on ne doublait pas un loup à la course. Il leva les mains au niveau de sa tête, comme pour dire "_je me rends_". Sses yeux se dirigèrent vers l'individu qui venait de parler.

C'était un homme, la quarantaine, des cheveux poivres et sel, une cicatrice barrait sa joue:

— Felix.  
>— Quoi, alors on se présente comme si on était sur le point de prendre un café entre potes, maintenant ? Grommela t-il.<p>

L'homme à la barbe le redressa sans douceur et le poussa plus près du feu. Stiles grimaça sous la violence et se frotta les bras, mal à l'aise. D'autres personnes furent poussées autour du feu de camp. Certaines jeunes, d'autres plus vieilles. Stiles tenta de faire un rapprochement, si on les avait enlevé, c'est qu'il y avait forcément une raison... En tout cas, ils n'avaient aucune ressemblance physique. Les cages s'étalaient près d'un énorme fourgon, Stiles en compta huit... L'homme qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Felix se redressa et marcha en les observant tour à tour, les détaillant comme du bétail.

— Je m'appelle Felix. Je suis l'alpha de cette meute et si j'étais vous, je ne me débattrais pas trop...

Stiles sentit une présence derrière lui, il tourna légèrement la tête et s'aperçut qu'une femme s'était glissée dans son dos. Un loup-garou aussi, ses yeux brillaient à la lueur du feu. Elle passa soudainement une main autour de son cou et il sentit la morsure d'une griffe sur sa peau. Stiles leva la tête et adopta une posture faussement soumise, tournant la tête sur le coté, lui dévoilant son cou. La femme fit claquer sa langue avec appréciation.

— Tu l'as trouvé où celui là ? Il a l'air bien entrainé..., roucoula t-elle.

Stiles ne s'occupa pas d'elle, fronçant les sourcils. Chaque prisonnier était à présent affublé d'un homme ou d'une femme qui les menaçait. Felix sourit à la remarque de sa complice.

— Chez les Hale.  
>— C'est pas très gentil, ça.<p>

Stiles entendit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire dans sa voix. Elle était ravie, comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il se fit la remarque que chaque captif paraissait avoir des nerfs d'acier, aucun d'entre eux ne montrait un quelconque signe de peur ou d'anxiété. Comment faisaient-ils ? Stiles était à deux doigts de mouiller son pantalon...

Bon quand même pas, mais pas loin. Il n'était pas pressé de mourir, c'était tout.

— On a pensé à faire une sorte de petit jeu, un genre de petit concours... Vous êtes huit mais après notre petite expérience, il n'en restera plus qu'un, sourit Felix.

Stiles cligna des yeux en les observant tous avec incrédulité. Cette meute voulait-elle faire un remake de la nouvelle star ou incroyable talent version loup-garou ?

— Je suppose que ceux qui perdent ne rentrent pas chez eux tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était passé ?  
>— Bien supposé, répondit Felix avec un sourire diabolique.<p>

Stiles soupira, il aurait tenté. La griffe s'appuya plus fort contre sa gorge, il déglutit et décida de rester sage. Pour le moment. Felix s'appuya contre le fourgon et examina ses ongles avec un air affecté.

— On commence ? S'impatienta t-il. Ou vous avez des questions ?  
>— Mon alpha est sûrement entrain de remuer terre et ciel pour me retrouver, vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, intervint une femme d'une quarantaine d'année.<p>

Elle leva le nez au ciel avec défi. Stiles grimaça. Même si c'était vrai, si Stiles avait été à sa place, il ne l'aurait pas dit. Stiles savait que dès que Scott ou Derek s'apercevraient de son absence, ils se mettraient à sa recherche. Felix fixa son regard sur la femme, il leva les yeux vers le loup-garou qui se trouvait derrière elle. Il hocha la tête. Stiles retint son souffle, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

A raison.

Le loup-garou arracha les cordes vocales de la femme, l'égorgeant. Stiles détourna le regard aussi vite qu'il le put, un sentiment d'horreur et d'injustice laissant un gout amer dans sa bouche. De terribles bruits de gargouillis se firent entendre, une toux, puis plus rien. La louve-garou qui maintenait Stiles saisit son menton et tourna sa tête brusquement.

— Regarde. Comme ça tu sauras ce qui t'attends si tu essayes de faire le malin.

Stiles regarda. Le corps de la pauvre femme s'étalait sur le sable, ses yeux étaient ouverts sur le néant. Felix tapa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

— Bon ! Quelqu'un d'autre a une question ?

Stiles serra les lèvres, il détourna le regard. Les autres prisonniers ne pipèrent mot, ils se regardèrent entre eux, se demandant surement qui serait le prochain. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

— Quel genre de concours ?

La louve appuya plus fort sa griffe contre son cou mais Felix secoua la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait. Stiles resta tendu, perturbé et inquiet pour sa vie.

— Questions/réponses, répondit Felix. Allez, on commence, je me fais chier.

Felix se percha sur le coffre du fourgon et croisa les jambes, sa cicatrice était soulignée par le feu et paraissait plus affreuse qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Stiles réfléchissait toujours à toute vitesse. La femme qui gisait sur le sable, morte, avait dit que son alpha la recherchait sûrement. Le points communs entre eux tous se détacha clairement dans son esprit.

Ils faisaient tous partis d'une meute de loups-garou.

Mais pourquoi les enlever pour leur poser des questions ? Quel était le but de tout cela ? Stiles ne voulut pas pousser sa chance en insistant, la louve perdait déjà patience, il fallait qu'il contrôle son babillage habituel.

Felix posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et les observa avec intensité avant de se décider à parler:

— Que ceux qui ont déjà couché avec quelqu'un lèvent la main.

Stiles se demanda un instant si c'était une blague. Mais personne ne riait. Stiles échangea un regard surpris avec les autres prisonniers, ébahis par cette question absurde et intime. Certaines mains incertaines se levèrent, Stiles se sentit rougir. Il était sorti avec Malia mais ils n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade des câlins et des baisers. Et après cela, Malia avait appris que son père était Peter et ils avaient rompus... Il se mordit les lèvres et dût se faire violence pour ne pas mentir et lever la main. Sa louve-garou personnelle renifla avec amusement dans son dos, tapotant sa tête avec condescendance:

— Mignon. Très mignon.

Le sourire de Felix s'élargit de façon carnassière.

— Ça va aller vite on dirait... Léotis, occupe toi de ton humain.

Stiles chercha frénétiquement à qui parlait Felix. Un loup-garou avec une veste en cuir saisit un jeune-homme par les cheveux et le fit reculer, il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Le ventre de Stiles se retourna, il se força à respirer par la bouche, à ralentir sa respiration pour ne pas faire une crise de panique. La situation était sérieusement merdique. Il ferma les yeux lorsque les cris du pauvre malheureux s'élevèrent dans les dunes, se répercutant à l'infini dans son cerveau. Quand tout fut enfin calme, Léotis revint, léchant ses doigts maculés de sang. Il s'installa en tailleur à la place que son humain avait occupé auparavant. Avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il semblait... excité. Content. Amusé.

Stiles dût faire des efforts de concentration pour ne pas vomir.

— Bon. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi ce gars est mort, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il a menti. Je déteste les menteurs, pas vous ? Demanda Felix sur le ton de la conversation. Tristan, pose une question à ton humain, ordonna t-il.

Stiles observa les autres. Étaient-ils tous humain ? Était-ce un nouveau points commun ? L'homme à la barbe qui avait violenté Stiles prit la parole:

— A part l'aconit-tue-loup, quel est l'autre poison auquel nous sommes sensible ?

La jeune-fille sursauta, des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux et elle tremblait, complétement paralysée, terrorisée. Elle était tellement effrayée qu'elle ne semblait pas trouver la réponse. Stiles chercha son regard avec urgence, la fixant avec force, espérant qu'elle finirait par le voir. Ses yeux tombèrent enfin dans les siens, Stiles mima silencieusement le mot pour elle. Un éclair de lucidité parut la saisir, elle sursauta lorsque le barbu lui tira les cheveux, impatient.

— L'a-L'argent, balbutia t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
>— Bien joué..., souffla Félix. Mais heureusement que notre ami Hale était là pour te souffler la réponse, pas vrai ?<p>

O-oh.

La louve-garou prit une poignée des cheveux de Stiles et tira dessus vicieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout sur ses genoux, la gorge découverte, sa griffe s'appuyant assez fort pour lui faire mal. Stiles sentit son coeur battre dans ses tempes.

Il allait mourir.

Aussi rapidement et stupidement que ça.

— Non, non, non, Lyanna... On ne tue que ceux qui n'en valent pas le coup, tu te souviens ? Celui-là semble en savoir beaucoup sur les loups-garou, il m'intéresse... pour l'instant.

Stiles haleta, la douleur dans son crane s'accentuant à cause de la prise serrée que la louve exerçait sur son cuir chevelu. Lyanna le relâcha tout aussi brutalement, il bascula vers l'avant, se retenant sur ses mains. Qui atterrirent pas loin des flammes. Il eut l'impression qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, espérant qu'il se brule. Felix sauta en bas du fourgon, se réceptionnant avec souplesse. Il tourna autour d'eux, comme un vautour autour d'un cadavre.

— Il a l'esprit d'équipe au moins... Bon, nouvelle colle: que ceux qui ont déjà eut affaire à des chasseurs lèvent la main.

Stiles reprit son souffle et leva la main. Sur les six, seuls trois levèrent la main, dont lui. Felix s'arrêta devant un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, qui avait un bouc et des yeux bleus... presque aussi bleus que ceux de Derek lorsqu'il se transformait.

— Quelle maison les tiens ont-ils affronté ? Demanda Felix.  
>— La famille Denecir.<p>

La bouche de Felix s'étira vers le bas en un rictus dégouté. Il s'éloigna après un regard hautain envers l'homme agenouillé à ses pieds.

— C'est une famille mineure qui ne mérite même pas le nom de "chasseur". Rodric.

Stiles n'eut même pas le temps de se détourner cette fois-ci. Rodric égorgea l'homme d'un coup de griffe en travers de la gorge, comme on saignerait un porc. Felix se planta devant lui, Stiles réalisa qu'il avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et qu'il hyperventilait.

— Quelle maison les tiens ont-ils affronté ? Répéta t-il.

Stiles prit une inspiration tremblante. Les grains de sable aspiraient le sang aussi facilement qu'une éponge. Felix haussa les sourcils, attendant.

— Argent, parvint-il à dire, d'une voix étranglée.  
>— Intéressant... Et ironique. N'est-ce pas les Argent qui ont détruit le clan Hale en y mettant le feu ? Réponds, insista Felix quand il ne répondit-il.<br>— Si...  
>— Je pensais que les Hale étaient anéantis, puis j'ai entendu une rumeur et te voila. Les nouvelles vont vite !<br>— Excusez-moi...

Stiles fut soulagé lorsque l'attention de Felix fut détournée de lui. Il regarda avec envie le fourgon. Si seulement il pouvait tromper ses kidnappeurs et s'enfuir avec ce fourgon...

Celui qui avait interrompu Felix poursuivit, ignora l'air menaçant du loup-garou dans son dos quand il posa une main sur son épaule, continua:

— Pourquoi toutes ces questions... Qu'attendez-vous de nous ?  
>— Bonne question. A mon tour d'en poser une: est-ce que tu préfères avoir la réponse et mourir ou rester dans l'ignorance et vivre ?<p>

L'homme se tut. Felix hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait. Il se dirigea vers le dernier homme.

— Et toi, quelle maison les tiens ont-ils affronté ?  
>— Les Marglar, répondit-il avec angoisse.<br>— Hmm... Intéressant.

Felix se frotta le menton et se détourna de l'homme qui souffla de soulagement. Stiles ne connaissait aucune maison qui avaient été cités. Il se souvenait des mexicains qu'ils avaient pris d'assaut pour sauver Derek, il connaissait les Argent, mais les Marglar et les Denecir ne lui disaient rien. Si Stiles détestait quelque chose, c'était bien l'ignorance. Ne pas savoir qui étaient ces familles de chasseurs, ni ce que ce Felix leur voulait le paralysait, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

Le silence qui suivit le ramena à l'instant présent. Son regard se fixa sur Felix. Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira d'un sourire.

— Je plaisante.

Le loup-garou retenant l'homme ouvrit la bouche, découvrant une mâchoire énorme avant d'enfoncer ses crocs dans la gorge de son captif. Stiles trembla sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'était cruel. Cruel de faire croire à cet homme qu'il allait s'en sortir vivant si c'était pour le tuer la seconde suivante. Stiles baissa les yeux, furieux. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que sa meute avait remarqué son absence et était à sa recherche. Il entendit quelqu'un vomir, la fille à qui il avait soufflé la réponse pleurait de façon hystérique... Felix tapa dans ses mains:

— Bon, bon ! Quatre participants pour une place, ça s'annonce bien, non ?  
>— Vous êtes abjectes..., sanglota la jeune-fille.<br>— Je peux m'arranger pour qu'il n'y ait plus que trois participants, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? S'exclama Felix, joyeusement.

La jeune-fille se mordit les lèvres, s'essuyant les joues d'un geste tremblant. Stiles prit une inspiration pour se calmer, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il pense. Il n'aimait pas trop l'ambiance de ce petit feu de camp. Sa louve-garou personnelle se pencha à son oreille:

— Je peux presque voir les rouages de ton cerveau tourner, chuchota t-elle. Si tu penses pouvoir te sauver, c'est fichu.  
>— J'ai pas l'intention de me sauver, répondit-il.<br>— Ah bon ? Susurra t-elle.  
>— On ne bats pas un loup à la course.<br>— Je l'aime de plus en plus ce petit, soupira Felix avec un petit sourire en coin. On pourrait en finir maintenant et choisir celui-là mais ce ne serait pas très juste pour les autres, je crois.

Felix s'installa à la place vacante autour du feu, croisant les jambes devant lui. Stiles ravala la bile qui lui montait à la gorge. Le loup-garou prenait un malin plaisir à les voir souffrir et paniquer, il savourait chaque instant.

— Une autre question pour la petite, Tristan, réclama Felix.  
>— Si ton alpha te demandait de tuer quelqu'un, est-ce que tu le ferais ?<p>

La jeune-fille renifla, les larmes n'en finissaient plus de rouler sur ses joues. Elle releva un regard embué vers Stiles, comme si elle espérait qu'il lui souffle à nouveau la réponse... Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne savait pas ce que Felix voulait entendre.

— C'est ta question, fillette, la rappela t-il à l'ordre.  
>— Ça dépend, répondit-elle sous forme de question, hésitante.<p>

Tristan passa une main dans le cou de la fille, Stiles ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire.

— Attends une seconde, l'interrompit Felix. Laisse-moi entendre son raisonnement. Explique toi, ordonna t-il.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux. La nausée avait pris possession de son estomac, il avait des vertiges et il n'était pas loin de la crise de panique... Stiles pensait à son père, à ses amis, à sa meute, à Derek... Allait-il les revoir ? Allait-il mourir comme les autres ? La fille essuya une fois de plus son visage, des gains de sable maculèrent son visage.

— Si c'est une personne qui cause du tort à la meute, dans ce cas oui... Mais si on me demandait de tuer sans raison... je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire.  
>— Tu peeeeennses, soupira Felix. Tues-là, son raisonnement est à chier.<p>

Tristan entoura à nouveau le visage de la fille de ses mains et lui brisa la nuque sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre. Stiles ne put résister à l'angoisse qu'il ressentait, il tremblait de plus en plus fort, sa respiration n'était pas régulière. Lyanna gronda derrière lui, la main autour de sa gorge se resserra douloureusement.

— Lyanna, émit Felix sur un ton d'avertissement.  
>— Il est faible, cracha la louve.<br>— C'est un humain. Regarde les autres, ils sont tous entrain de chialer, c'est le seul à ne pas avoir craqué...

Stiles haleta autour de la prise de fer que Lyanna maintenant autour de sa nuque. Il constata avec surprise que Felix avait dit vrai, les deux autres pleuraient.

— Tu n'es pas partial, Felix ! Rugit-elle.  
>— Non, pas vraiment, avoua t-il. J'ai entendu beaucoup de chose sur ce garçon...<p>

Felix se rapprocha, Stiles eut un geste de recul lorsqu'il prit son menton entre ses doigts pour mieux le regarder. Lyanna grondait toujours, façon loup-garou. Stiles grimaça, il était de plus en plus flippé par ce qui se passait ici, il n'avait qu'une envie: s'enterrer dans le sable et attendre que ses amis le trouvent.

— Il a tué un alpha avec sa meute, vaincu un kanima, un darach, Deucalion, a été possédé par le nogitsune... C'est un sacré parcours, tu dois le reconnaître, dit-il, relevant les yeux vers Lyanna. C'est le candidat idéal.

Le sang de Stiles se glaça dans ses veines. Le candidat idéal pour quoi faire ? Il avait déjà été sur la liste de sacrifice des vierges de Jennifer Blake, il n'était pas pressé de renouveler l'expérience. Trop d'angoisse et de stress. Il avait un sacré mental mais quand même. Felix lui fit un clin d'œil et lâcha son menton, se relevant. Il avisa les deux autres "candidats".

— Bon, les deux questions seront plus coriaces. Encore deux morts et c'est terminé.

Stiles évita de regarder où ils avaient empilé les corps des autres. Il ne voulait pas y penser, ses cauchemars avaient déjà bien assez d'images pour se nourrir, il n'en avait pas besoin d'autres. Felix s'accroupit face à un adolescent. Stiles baissa les yeux sur le sable rougit par le sang.

— Si je t'offre la morsure, est-ce que tu l'acceptes ?  
>— O-oui ? Balbutia t-il.<p>

Un craquement sec, Stiles se mordit les lèvres, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était peut-être égoïste, mais il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, il était seul. Il voulait que sa meute vienne le chercher, que Scott remarque qu'il était absent... Mais il fallait être réaliste, Scott était sûrement avec Kira, trop occupé pour prendre des nouvelles de son meilleur-ami. Il n'en voulait pas à Scott, quand il avait eut Malia, il avait eut tendance à faire la même chose...

— On a pas besoin d'un nouveau loup-garou, à quoi bon kidnapper des humains dans ce cas, grommela Felix.

Stiles voulait revoir son père, pouvoir l'enquiquiner à propos de sa diététique, le forcer à manger des légumes et le restreindre niveau viande... Il aurait même pu supporter de l'entendre dire "c'est moi le père, d'accord !?" si ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait retourner chez lui. Felix se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Stiles était une véritable loque, agité de frissons, parcouru par la nausée, désespéré. Lyanna le redressa violemment, le tenant par les cheveux, les lui arrachant pratiquement. Stiles vit Felix. Puis un mouvement derrière lui. Une ombre mouvante. Felix fit claquer ses doigts devant son visage pour attirer son attention. Stiles perdit l'ombre de vue.

— Voila la dernière colle, annonça Felix.

Le regard de Stiles vacilla de Felix aux dunes... Là où il avait cru voir quelque chose. Si le loup-garou le remarqua, il dût mettre cela sur le compte de la nervosité.

— Tu es certain que ton alpha fait une erreur de jugement, tu es contre son avis. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Stiles aperçut clairement deux yeux rouges cette fois-ci. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans son cœur, apaisant ses tremblements pour quelques secondes. Felix se pencha vers lui pour l'intimider, accentuant la pression. Stiles cligna des yeux pour éclaircir son esprit.

— Je lui dirais ce que je pense, répondit-il honnêtement. J'expliquerais mon point de vue, je tenterais par tout les moyens de lui faire changer d'avis.

Felix haussa un sourcils, surpris. La main de Lyanna se resserra sur son cou, Stiles l'imagina entrain de sourire.

— Réponse intéressante...

Stiles pantela sous le regard scrutateur de Felix. Soudain, un grondement sourd retentit. Felix se redressa. La louve sursauta dans son dos, sa main se détendit et s'éloigna de son cou tandis qu'elle tournait la tête pour voir d'où venait le rugissement. Stiles en profita, il repoussa la main de Lyanna, prit une grosse poignée de sable et la jeta dans ses yeux.

Tout tourna à la folie après son geste, Stiles ne s'attarda pas assez pour savoir ce qui se produisait, il eut juste la sensation qu'une énorme boule de bowling venait de balayer un champ de quilles, tout était troublé. Une vague de loup-garou s'abattit sur le feu de camp, Stiles recula le plus possible pour ne pas se mettre dans le chemin. Il n'avait même pas sa batte pour se défendre.

— Stiles !? Stiles !

Stiles tourna la tête en tout sens pour voir qui l'appelait. Il fronça les sourcils, la nuit rendait tout cela difficile, il ne voyait rien. Tout à coup, une main se serra sur son bras, le faisant sursauter. Il se tourna, prêt à se débattre de toutes ses forces. Il se détendit en reconnaissant Liam.

— Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
>— On est venu te sauver, répondit Liam avec perplexité.<br>— Où sont les autres ? Cria Stiles par dessus le vacarme de grognement.  
>— Dans la mêlée.<p>

Liam pointa le désordre de loups-garou qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. La bataille se passa si vite que Stiles ne fut pas certain de son déroulement exact. Il y avait trop de loup-garou.

— On est tombé sur plusieurs meutes en arrivant, ils cherchaient leurs amis, on s'est en quelque sorte... allié.

La meute de Felix ne résista pas longtemps, ils étaient trop peu nombreux. Stiles ne fut soulagé qu'en voyant le corps du leader. C'était peut-être cruel de vouloir la mort de quelqu'un mais cet homme avait fait tellement de victime que Stiles ne l'imaginait pas repartir en vie de cette plage.

— Stiles !

Scott fendit la foule de personne et se jeta sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Stiles aurait pu dire qu'ils se contentèrent d'une étreinte virile, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Scott lui brisa presque une cote et Stiles ne lui en voulut même pas, le serrant tout aussi fort.

— Bon timing, Scottie, souffla t-il.  
>— Je pensais pas dire ça un jour mais: c'est grâce à Derek. Il a eut une sorte de pressentiment, on a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu.<p>

Scott se décala pour le regarder, s'assurant lui-même qu'il allait bien. Stiles tenta un sourire mais ne réussit à produire qu'une grimace.

— Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?  
>— Danny nous a aidé à tracer ton portable, ces abrutis n'ont pas coupé ta localisation gps, sourit Scott.<p>

Stiles se tourna vers le carnage... Les combats étaient terminés mais les meutes s'attardaient, pleurant leurs morts. Stiles ne supportait pas la vue du sang, des larmes, de la peine... tout était encore trop vif, trop dur, il détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux.

— Ils ont tués tellement de gens... Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils voulaient, le gars à la cicatrice, Felix, il arrêtait pas de parler de bons candidats, de poser des questions en rapport avec les loups-garou, un peu comme s'il allait recruter quelqu'un ou je sais pas quoi, babilla t-il.  
>— La meute de San Francisco a déjà eut affaire à ce type, il voulait faire une sorte de mariage arrangé, trouver le parfait second.<p>

Stiles manqua de s'étouffer. Il écarquilla les yeux, toisant Scott comme s'il était devenu fou.

— Tu veux dire qu'il cherchait une... une épouse ?  
>— Quelque chose dans ce genre...<p>

Scott eut un sourire en coin, il tapota gentiment l'épaule de Stiles. Liam était parti rejoindre les autres, admirant tristement tout ces corps. Stiles aperçut Derek dans la mer de loups-garou, il était près d'une femme qui tenait le corps de la jeune-fille à qui il avait soufflé une réponse. Derek posa une main sur son épaule, Stiles vit ses lèvres bouger tandis que la femme éclatait en sanglot. Il resta en retrait, il ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, même s'il mourrait d'envie de voir Derek. Les meutes respectives reprirent leurs corps. Le seul survivant de cette boucherie fit un signe de tête à Stiles avant de s'en aller avec les siens, ne cherchant pas à cacher ses larmes.

Stiles ne put pas pleurer, sa gorge était serrée, il en avait envie mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était soulagé, il resta aux cotés de Scott, appuyé contre son épaule, tirant un réconfort silencieux, acceptant les étreintes de ses compagnons, serrant Kira, ne repoussant pas Lydia lorsqu'elle resta dans ses bras longtemps, longtemps... Jusqu'à ce que Derek en ait terminé avec les autres meutes et ne leur revienne.

Le regard bleu chercha les yeux noisettes, Stiles le regarda s'avancer vers eux, ses jambes se transformant soudain en gelée. Lydia se décala en sentant Derek approcher, le loup-garou accéléra le pas, passa une main derrière la nuque de Stiles et l'attira contre lui.

Passé la première impression de se prendre un mur de brique dans la tronche, Stiles se détendit et alla jusqu'à passer un bras autour de la taille de Derek, le serrant en retour.

— Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, grand méchant loup, plaisanta t-il.

Derek ne répondit pas, il le serra encore un moment, laissant glisser sa main le long de son cou, là où l'odeur de Lyanna devait encore traîner. Stiles ne protesta pas pour une fois, il le laissa faire son truc de loup-garou, profitant du réconfort, de la présence apaisante de l'alpha. Scott s'éclaircit la gorge:

— On rentre à la maison ?  
>— Bonne idée.<p>

Stiles avait hâte de rentrer, de partir de cet endroit maudit. Il était sûr qu'il ne verrait plus la plage de la même manière après ça. Derek le lâcha finalement, lui adressant une œillade appuyée, comme s'il hésitait à s'éloigner. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna hors de cet enfer.

Ils passèrent près des corps de la meute de Felix, les yeux de Stiles s'attardèrent sur eux, sur le gars à la barbe, le leader... Il frissonna et détourna la tête, se pressant plus fort contre Derek qui accueillit le geste sans broncher. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux, la jambe de Stiles fut prise dans un étau, il trébucha avec un cri de surprise et s'écoula au sol sans prévenir.

— Stiles ! Cria Scott.

Il se tourna sur le dos juste à temps pour voir le visage de Lyanna, déformé par la lycanthropie et la rage, avant que son bras ne soit tordu dans une étreinte de fer. Stiles hurla de douleur, Derek se jeta sur la louve, lui faisant lâcher prise.

Il enfonça ses mains dans la gorge de la femme.

La tête de Lyanna bascula sur le coté, sans vie.

Elle était morte.

Stiles pressa son bras contre son ventre. Scott voulut regarder mais Derek ne le laissa pas faire, le poussant sur le coté pour mieux voir lui même. Un grognement sourd et furieux montait de sa poitrine et ne semblait pas vouloir cesser.

— Je vais bien, je vais bien, répéta Stiles.  
>— Il est cassé ? S'inquiéta Scott.<p>

Stiles bougea doucement ses doigts, leva le coude avec prudence. Ça brûlait comme les flammes de l'enfer mais ce n'était pas insupportable.

— Je pense pas, répondit-il.

Derek passa un bras dans son dos et le remit sur ses pieds. Il semblait réduit à produire ces grognements incessants, ses yeux se teintèrent de rouge lorsque les autres tentèrent de s'approcher de Stiles. Il le poussa doucement en avant, le forçant à avancer, à s'éloigner.

— Derek, je vais bien, tu peux arrêter de jouer le chien de garde.

Stiles vacilla sur ses jambes, Scott tendit la main pour l'aider, Derek grogna, montrant les dents.

— Scott ne peut même plus m'approcher maintenant ? Râla t-il.  
>— Sérieux, mec, relax, grommela Scott à l'intention de Derek.<p>

Stiles soupira de soulagement en voyant les voitures garées sur le bas coté, il se glissa dans celle de Scott, épuisé. Il cligna des yeux mais ne fut pas totalement surpris en voyant Derek se glisser à ses cotés. Il fit claquer sa langue sur son palet et secoua la tête avec exaspération. Scott lui jeta un coup d'œil grâce au rétroviseur.

— T'as vraiment une sale tronche, mon pote, grimaça t-il.  
>— Merci, Scottie. Très aimable, comme toujours, grommela Stiles.<br>— Tu me montreras ton bras avant de t'en aller.  
>— Ouaip.<p>

Scott hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait. Stiles soupira, appuya sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Il les rouvrit. Kira avait pris la place avant, elle lui adressa un petit sourire triste. Stiles aurait voulu dormir... Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le cadran numérique du tableau de bord, il indiquait 4:26.

Il était épuisé.

Il passa une main à l'arrière de son crâne qui n'avait cessé de l'élancer tout au long de la nuit. Alors même qu'il pensait à sa douleur, elle s'arrêta. Stiles cligna des yeux et s'aperçut que Derek avait posé une main sur la sienne et puisait sa souffrance. Il releva la tête, les yeux bleus cherchèrent dans les siens un quelconque signe d'inconfort. Stiles soupira, soulagé:

— Merci, t'es le meilleur.  
>— Je croyais que j'étais le meilleur, bouda Scott.<br>— T'es le deuxième meilleur après Derek.

Stiles s'affala dans le siège, savourant le fait de ne pas avoir mal, du tout.

C'était le pied. Absolument grisant.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Il dût s'endormir sur le trajet. Il sentit qu'on touchait son bras, il grogna de mécontentement, tentant de repousser les mains qui le manipulaient pour se faire réprimander.

— Laisse-moi... Mais, bordel, Stiles, râla Scott.  
>— Scoooott, se plaignit Stiles.<br>— Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil à ton bras et je te laisserais dormir !

Stiles fit la moue.

— Méchant, râla t-il.  
>— Ouais, c'est ça. Sois gentil, okay ?<br>— Je suis gentil mais je mords quand on m'embête.

Il était encore à moitié dans ce rêve où un donuts géant essayait de le manger alors... Scott laissa enfin son bras tranquille, il pensa pouvoir repartir dans ce monde étrange où les sucreries étaient vivantes, tout cela pour se faire secouer par l'épaule sans ménagement une seconde plus tard.

— Allez Stiles, debout !  
>— Je peux le porter...<p>

Scott parut s'étrangler ce qui réveilla complétement Stiles. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, sa vision se focalisa par étape. Il vit Scott lancer un regard ébahis/incrédule/sur-le-cul à Derek qui avait croisé les bras sur son torse. Stiles se frotta les yeux, il était encore dans la voiture de Scott, l'air glacé lui donna le frisson, il grimaça. Ils étaient devant chez lui.

— Vous avez pas prévenu mon père, hein ? Bredouilla t-il.  
>— Non, il pense que tu es chez moi, entrain de jouer au jeu vidéo.<p>

Stiles envoya un pouce levé à Scott, exprimant sa satisfaction par geste.

— T'es le meilleur.  
>— Je croyais que Derek était le meilleur ? Sourit Scott.<br>— Ex-aequo. C'est serré...

Stiles voulut se mettre sur ses pieds mais ses jambes ne voulurent pas coopérer, se dérobant sous son poids. Il ne dut de rester debout qu'à la rapidité de Derek qui passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le stabiliser.

— Je vais le mettre au lit, je peux te faire confiance pour prendre soin des autres ? Demanda Derek à Scott.  
>— Je suis là, j'aime pas trop quand on parle de moi comme si j'étais pas là, leur rappela t-il.<br>— Ouais pas de problème... Son bras n'est pas cassé mais c'était limite. J'y vais, on se revoit demain pour en parler ?  
>— Okay, génial, râla Stiles.<p>

Derek hocha la tête, Scott lança un sourire à Stiles, il lui donna une tape légère sur l'épaule.

— Prends soin de toi, okay ?  
>— Si j'veux, grommela t-il, pas de bonne humeur.<p>

Scott renifla avec amusement et remonta en voiture. Derek l'attira sur le trottoir pour laisser lui laissa la voie libre et Stiles se laissa traîner, encore à moitié dans les vappes. Il se colla contre Derek pour échapper à la fraîcheur de la nuit, frissonnant, entre choc et fatigue. Il entendit la voiture démarrer et s'éloigner, il avait refermé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte. Il entendit Derek soupirer et réalisa qu'il avait posé sa tête sur son épaule en plus de ça.

— Allez, on rentre, tu dors debout.

Derek frotta son dos et Stiles blottit le bout de son nez dans son épaule dans une tentative pour le réchauffer. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux lorsque Derek le mit en mouvement, avançant avec lui tout en le guidant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, puis dans la maison jusqu'aux escaliers... Derek le retint quand il manqua la première marche et bien qu'il grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à "empoté", le ton n'était définitivement pas réprobateur.

Le temps d'atteindre la porte de sa chambre, Stiles avait refermé les yeux et fonctionnait en pilote automatique, principalement grâce à Derek. Sans lui, il se serait étalé par terre depuis longtemps.

— Tu veux pas m'aider un peu ? Grogna Derek.  
>— Hmmm, non, tu te débrouilles bien, souffla t-il.<p>

Derek le fit s'allonger dans son lit et Stiles en gémit de bien être, frottant son visage dans son oreiller en soupirant. Il sentit qu'on lui enlevait ses chaussures et gémit d'autant plus.

— T'es le premier meilleur, j'ai changé d'avis.  
>— Tais-toi, abruti.<p>

Stiles sourit. Derek le malmena un peu pour le mettre sous les couvertures mais en règle général, il s'avéra être un parfait alpha. L'esprit de Stiles commençait à glisser dans le sommeil quand l'image du visage sans vie de la jeune-fille lui revint en mémoire, il sursauta et se redressa.

— Ugh... En fait, j'ai plus sommeil, bailla t-il.

Les doigts de Derek se refermèrent autour de son poignet, Stiles ouvrit les yeux.

— Dors, Stiles.  
>— Je pense pas pouvoir dormir cette nuit après tout ça, grimaça t-il.<p>

Derek soupira et s'assit à coté de lui. Il faisait trop sombre pour que Stiles voit son visage mais savoir qu'il était là apaisa ses nerfs.

— Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Derek.

Stiles entendit dans sa voix qu'il ne posait pas cette question pour satisfaire une curiosité morbide. C'était plus comme s'il tendait une perche à Stiles, pour qu'il puisse vider son sac. Il secoua la tête.

— Nan, pas en parler, pas y penser... Tu sais, je préfère ignorer les problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent d'eux-même. Mais merci. Je suppose. Par contre...

Stiles chercha Derek à tâtons, il tomba sur sa cuisse, du moins, il espérait que c'était sa cuisse. Il trouva enfin sa main et tira dessus pour le faire s'approcher.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grogna Derek.  
>— T'étais prêt à me porter jusque là, tu peux bien me servir d'oreiller, non ?<p>

Stiles cacha son incertitude et sa vulnérabilité derrière une dose d'humour. La vérité, c'était qu'il était sur à 100 % de ne pas réussir à dormir cette nuit s'il devait rester seul dans sa chambre. Et ce n'était peut-être pas de la faute de Derek si Stiles s'était retrouvé dans cette position mais il était présent, Stiles avait besoin de quelqu'un et Derek était là, alors ça tombait forcément sur lui. En plus, Stiles appréciait assez le loup-garou, ces derniers temps, tout était moins rude entre eux, les limites et l'espace personnel commençait à se flouter pour laisser place à une relation délicieusement ambiguë.

Stiles avait toujours eut envie de franchir la ligne mais ce soir, il avait **besoin** de la franchir.

Il s'obstina à attirer Derek pour qu'il s'allonge à coté de lui et si son souffle eut plusieurs accrocs, le loup-garou ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Une vague de soulagement déferla sur lui quand Derek consentit enfin à s'installer à ses cotés. Le silence était seulement entrecoupé par leurs respirations, Stiles posa prudemment son bras douloureux sur le ventre de Derek et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

Dans le noir, tout était tellement plus facile. Stiles enfouit son nez dans le cou du loup-garou et y respira profondément, espérant éloigner l'odeur de sang qui n'avait cessé de le poursuivre depuis qu'il était revenu de la plage. Derek se détendit progressivement, sa main se posa contre sa hanche et remonta le long de ses cotes, de son épaule, pour s'attarder sur sa nuque. Stiles comprit tout de suite ce qu'il faisait. Lyanna avait passé son temps à toucher sa gorge cette nuit.

— Je sens si mauvais que ça ? Plaisanta Stiles.

Derek grogna et passa plusieurs fois ses doigts sur sa peau, en une caresse lente et douce. Stiles tourna la tête pour le laisser faire, le touché distrayant ses pensées conflictuelles. Il commençait tout juste à somnoler lorsque les lèvres de Derek se pressèrent contre les siennes, avec légèreté, comme s'il voulait l'accompagner dans ses rêves. Stiles fondit instantanément, il posa une main sur la joue rapeuse et soupira contre sa bouche. Son estomac fit des trucs bizarres, parfaitement satisfait de la tournure des événements. Derek frôla son nez avec le sien et ne s'éloigna pas tout à fait, partageant son oxygène avec lui. Un sourire fatigué étira les lèvres de Stiles.

— Tu me feras pas le coup de l'amnésie demain ? Marmonna t-il.

Derek effleura ses lèvres des siennes à nouveau. Il tressaillit.

— Non, souffla Derek.

Stiles se blottit confortablement dans ses bras, rassuré. Une dernière pensée titilla son esprit, il fronça les sourcils.

— Ou le coup du rêve ? Insista t-il.  
>— Dors, Stiles, grogna Derek.<p>

Ils s'inquiéteraient demain de savoir pourquoi Felix les avait enlevé, pourquoi il avait tué tant de monde... La dure réalité pouvait bien attendre une nuit. Stiles frotta sa joue contre l'épaule de Derek avec affection puisqu'il était trop fatigué pour faire autre chose et se laissa glisser dans les ténèbres.

Derek prit soin de lui, même quand il fut profondément endormi, veillant sur son sommeil.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Review ? é/è**


End file.
